


Something Beautiful

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [37]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, Reunions, Rey and Finn are made for each other, Romance, TROS was a pile of cow dung so I'm fixing it one fic at a time, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After the resistance's victory at the battle of Exegol, Finn and Rey reunite on Ajan Kloss.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and he-who-shall-not-be-named didn’t kiss in this fic. I already made a one shot addressing that scene and I don’t care to revisit it. So whenever I write Finnrey stories and they take place during or after TROS, just know that nasty kiss didn’t happen.

* * *

Rey blinked for a moment and stared at the place where Ben's body had fallen. He disappeared and she knew he had gone with the force. She didn’t bother trying to understand it because she really couldn’t. It was true that she was happy he turned back to the light, joined her fight against Palpatine and saved her, but that was as far as her feelings went.

Yes, they shared a kinship due to their dyad, however, the fact that her evil grandfather created it made the concept creepy and unsettling. Standing to her feet, Rey picked up her lightsaber and made her way back to Luke's x-wing. Well, she supposed it was hers now. He had given it to her and she would always be grateful.

Once she was situated in the ship and started to make her ascent, her mind kept going to Finn. She wanted to see him, be with him and tell him how she felt. Dying, even though it was for a brief period, made her realize that some things shouldn't be left unsaid. No one knew how long they had to live in this galaxy and it was important to let the ones they loved know how much they cared.

Thinking back to her history with Finn, Rey was annoyed with herself for not talking to him about her feelings. Everyone in the resistance knew he adored her and it was the same for her, but she didn’t make it a publicly known fact, particularly with physical affection. She also didn’t have good experiences with physical interaction besides the violent kind, so at first, she was very wary of that kind of intimacy.

With Finn, though, it was very different. He'd never harmed her or made her uncomfortable around him. He was always looking after her and protecting her. All of his touches were warm, gentle and respectful. Even when he was upset with her, she still saw the care he had for her in his eyes. Last year, when she’d made the foolish mistake of going to try and "save" Kylo, he had called her out.

It made no sense that she thought she could save him when he didn’t want to be saved. Of course, he did end up redeeming himself in the end, but it wasn’t even because of her. Rey hated how arrogant she’d been back then, to believe that going to Kylo would change him. She had to learn the hard way that her decisions affected people around her and she couldn’t just go off like a lone wolf on a tangent. 

Yes, Finn scolded her for going to Kylo and she felt like a foolish child being corrected by a disappointing parent. Although she'd been chastened, she knew he spoke to her like that out of his care for her and she took his words to heart. It was painful, but she learned the error of her ways.

Looking back on it, reuniting with her friend on Scarif was one of the best moments of her life because he was the first person to actually care for her without wanting her to do something for him. His love was selfless and innocent, something with which she was unfamiliar. 

The brunette wondered if he felt her die. She wasn't an expert on the force, but she was sure that her friend had some kind of force sensitivity. A memory came back into her mind. Weeks after they'd joined the resistance, he confided in her something that happened the day they went to Takodana with Han and Chewie. 

It was after he told her that he was a stormtrooper and he decided to join a pirate's crew to work for his passage in exchange to the Outer Rim. He'd been about to board the ship when voices of terror stopped him from stepping inside. He looked up and saw the beams of red lights that obliterated the Hosnian System. That memory stayed with him for along time.

Rey had to smile as she pondered on the possibility that Finn could be force sensitive. Maybe he could become a Jedi and they could train together. Of course, he would have to be willing to do so and since the subject had never come up, she could only wonder what he would say about it.

"The sooner I get to Ajan Kloss, the better," she murmured.

* * *

Initially, Finn was thrilled that they defeated the first order. Finally, the nightmare was over for good. He felt like a large burden had been dropped of his back and he could breathe more easily. No longer would he have to look over his shoulder or wonder if there was a bounty on his head. The first order had ruined his life for many years before he escaped and claimed his freedom, but now, he _truly_ believed that he was free. 

This feeling went away almost as quickly as it came though, when he remembered feeling Rey's death. It was almost as if he were the one dying himself. The sensation was intense and had terrified him, causing tears to sting his eyes as they slid down his face. He couldn’t believe that she was dead.

Everyone around him was rejoicing, laughing, hugging and kissing, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile. The only woman he'd ever loved was gone. How could he celebrate knowing that he’d never see her again, especially when he hadn’t told her how he felt?

The young man's head pounded from the the noise around him and the pain in his chest made it hard for him to stay in the excited group. He walked through the crowd towards the Millennium Falcon. It was difficult because there was so much movement and he had to push past people. As he moved forward, his eyes took in a head of hair with three buns in the back.

Time seemed to halt then and he stopped in his tracks, furrowing his brow and waiting for the woman to turn around. When she did, Finn's heart gave a great leap. It _was_ her! A surge of energy ran through him and he began pushing his way through the people, shouting her name as he went.

Rey heard him and turned this way and that, trying to place where she’d heard his voice. "Finn!" She called back to him and in a few moments their eyes met. Her brown eyes grew wet and her lips trembled.

Suddenly, the crowd spread out and a straight path formed between the two of them. Without hesitation, they ran into each other's arms, nearly falling onto the ground from the impact. 

Finn's hands gripped Rey's waist tightly, as if she might disappear if he let her go. In return, she buried her face in his shoulder and looped her arms around his neck. He sobbed in joy and relief. He had just come to the realization that he would never see Rey again, then she showed up alive and well.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while until their tears slowed and the emotional high had toned down a bit. "Rey. How is this possible? I-I felt you die." He pulled away to look at her in confusion.

"I did. It’s a long story. I promise I'll explain later, but I'm really here." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I'm real."

He beamed at her and stoked her face. "Yes, you are. Rey...I'm so glad I didn’t lose you. I have so much that I need to say."

"I know you're force sensitive."

"What? But I never said anything."

"I always had my suspicions. When you told me about hearing those screams on Takodana when no one was around you and before that, when you ran away from the first order. You didn’t shoot the villagers on Jakku like you were ordered to and they put you through mental conditioning, but it didn’t change anything. You still were determined to get away."

"The more I thought about it, the more I believed that the force preserved your mind, protected you. I think we were supposed to meet that day and join the resistance. The force brought us together."

Hearing her say the same words he’d spoken to Jannah made Finn brighten. "Yes! There’s no way I could believe that this has just been one big coincidence. I should’ve told you sooner. I...I was a little nervous. I don’t know if I'm _supposed_ to be a Jedi or if I’m just one of the people who has force sensitivity, like Maz. I could use some guidance here." He looked at her rather sheepishly.

"You have to do what's best for you. Don’t make any hasty choices, but take time to meditate on your decision. I’ll support you one hundred percent and if Leia add Han were here, they'd feel the same. You'll be great at whatever you do. You've done so well already."

"Oh, yeah. Poe made me a general."

"He did?"

"Before she died, Leia promoted him as an acting general and he made me his second-in-command."

She nodded in approval with a smile on her face. "I'm glad he did that. You are _definitely_ general material."

"You think so?"

"I know it. Working with the resistance has helped you tap into your leadership potential and now, you really _are_ a leader. You've come so far, Finn. I’m proud of you."

The young man's cheeks warmed. "Thank you." 

Rey held her forehead to his and sighed. It felt so good to be in his arms. She'd never imagined that she could feel so safe and protected with someone, but here he was, the answer to all her prayers. Then it occurred to her that they never had a discussion about what he yelled to her in the sinking fields.

"Finn, what was it that you tried to tell me back on Pasaana before we fell through the sinking fields?"

His eyes widened, but the expression went away quickly, determination filling his gaze. "Well, this isn’t exactly where I wanted to say it, but...I love you. I should’ve said it a long time ago, but I didn’t want to scare you. I love spending time with you and if you don’t feel the same about me, don’t worry. It won’t change anything. I can ha-"

She covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking. Once he went silent and just looked at her, she smiled. "I love you too."

The explosion of shock and happiness in his eyes made Rey's heart pound. She could tell that there were many questions he wanted to ask her, but instead of letting him talk, she pressed her lips to his. 

Finn moaned in pleasure at her soft mouth on his and he tugged her closer, crushing their bodies against each other until there was no space between them. He'd never been kissed before, but he gently moved his lips with her, applying pressure to her upper lip.

Rey's hands were still around his neck and her feet were ever so slightly above the ground. She hadn’t been kissed before either, but this was a kiss to remember. Eventually, they had to pull away so they could breathe and the moment their faces were apart, they laughed.

She joked, "Well, that only took us a year to do."

"But it was worth the wait." His eyes sparkled.

"Agreed." Her arms tightened around him again and she gently bumped his nose with hers. "I can’t wait to see where we go from here."

All around them, the resistance celebrated their victory over the first order, but Finn and Rey were having a personal celebration all by themselves. Their two hearts had become one and it truly was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
